Christmas wish come true (maybe, perhaps, definitely)
by DarknessHitsMe
Summary: The day before christmas morning Onyx makes a wish. The wish to spend christmas in Mystic Falls. You should be careful what you wish for. [short story]


Christmas wish come true (maybe, perhaps, definitely)

 _ **W**_ e were in the gold room where everyone  
finally gets what they want, so I said _What do you  
want, sweetheart?_

* * *

It was the day before Christmas morning and Onyx was excited. Just a few days ago they bought a tree and all kinds of festive ornaments. The entire house was decorated with glitter and angel hair and fake Santa's were spread around the house. They even had life sized blow up deers on the roof. You could say Onyx's family loved Christmas and Onyx did too. Ever since she was a kid she loved the smell of fresh baked cookies and waking up early for Christmas presents. Most people ate a lot of sweets with Halloween but Onyx always only wanted candy canes and she only wanted to eat those at Christmas. That made the girl a pleasure for her parents, they didn't have to deal with an unhealthy child.

Now Onyx was older, eighteen already, could you believe it, she didn't hold onto that anymore but she still always ate candy canes with Christmas. This year she wanted to have the best Christmas ever so she bought lots of gifts for her family and she picked out the most beautiful dress. When it came to the holidays, Onyx was a small child.

It was early in the evening and Onyx was way to jittery to do anything without messing it up so she decided to watch one of her favorite TV-shows. When it came to Christmas presents, she could never wait until the day itself and she always needed to have her gifts early. This year she got season 5 of The Vampire Diaries on DVD so she was planning to watch the last few episodes of the season seeing this would be her second time watching.

With the show vanished the Christmas jitters and she relaxed with the comfort only her favorite characters could give her. At the end of the season, it was incredibly late already, she was bawling her eyes out. Onyx had already seen the episode but she still couldn't help but cry. She just didn't get why Bonnie needed to sacrifice everything for the people she loved. Bonnie Bennett deserved to live a long, healthy life. She hated to see Lexi go too because the girl had always been one of her favorite characters. Damon's goodbye to Elena had been heartbreaking and Onyx had wanted to break her TV-screen for giving her so much pain. As soon as the white light engulfed Damon and Bonnie the girl watching the show had let her head drop in her hands while thick tears were streaming down her cheeks. A curtain of hair covered her face and she let out little sniffles.

A banging noise made her head snap up and she took in the side of her little niece in her onesie looking at Onyx like she killed Santa. Onyx blinked her tears away and wiped her face with the palm of her hand. She knew for certain that her eyes were bloodshot and that red splotches had appeared on her face. With shaky legs she stumbled of the couch and to her niece who looked at her guiltily.

'What did you do Issy?' asked Onyx with a scratchy voice. The girl in question looked to the ground and shuffled on her feet.

'I-i broke the vase Aunty May got from my daddy.' She moved her hands from behind her back to show a few pieces of ceramic vase. Thick tears began to make their way down Issy's cheeks and Onyx widened her eyes. With careful hands she took the shards from the little girl and put them on a nearby table. With soft eyes she grabbed Issy's hand in hers. 'Hey, look at me Issy. Look at me,' she spoke gently. Issy lifted her eyes hesitantly and Onyx smiled reassuring.

'It's okay, it's okay,' she shushed the girl. She leaned a bit closer to Issy.

'Shall I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone,' she asked, her British accent heightening "shall".

Issy tilted her head but then nodded with sad but curious eyes. Onyx grinned and moved her mouth to Issy's ear. Onyx cleared her throat and parted her lips.

'Aunty May didn't like the vase anyway. I think she called it a ruined ashtray.' Onyx pulled away and looked at Issy with mischief in her eyes. A giggle escaped the little girl and her small hand wiped the tears of her face.

'It was pretty ugly,' she giggled. Onyx grinned and stood up to her full height. She ruffled Issy's dirty blond hair and gave the girl a smile.

'What about you go back to bed and I make sure there is no evidence of the ruined vase?' she offered. Issy glowed and hastily nodded her head. 'Thank you, O!' she squealed before hurrying of to the room she shared with Sky, the thirteen year old little sister of Onyx.

Once the girl was out of the raven haired girl her sight she let out a tired sigh and turned off the TV. She picked up the broken pieces of the vase and threw them in the trashcan. Having fixed that she couldn't wait to get in bed and dream about The Vampire Diaries and Christmas morning.

With heavy legs she stumbled into her room and pulled of the sweatpants she was currently wearing and changed her sweater for a large Captain America t-shirt that came to mid thigh. When she was done with that she let herself fall on her bed and she snuggled into her pillow. A wistful breath of air left parted lips and a small, genuine smile grazed her rosy pout. The last thought she had before the black abyss of sleep engulfed her was that she would have given everything to spend Christmas day in Mystic Falls.


End file.
